


Two Days in Tokyo

by AuntyA



Category: Bleach, Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-18 01:31:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3551063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuntyA/pseuds/AuntyA
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Impossible pairing, nationalism with a bad end and some drinks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Days in Tokyo

Tuesday Nov 24 1970

The winter soldier had sat quietly, hidden under the rickety staircase in the alley as his contact point. He sat there for a considerable amount of time. His contact was late for the meet. If the contact didn't show, he would sit until he was extracted. It was extremely dull, he had weapons checked twelve times and had run the plan backwards and forwards in his mind for hours. Reviewed in his mind the black and white target photo: Asian guy in a white short-sleeved shirt, sitting outside, watch on his left arm, short dark hair. No glasses. Clean shaven and well built. Not too tall.

Finally something moved in the alley. A pale figure popped up from nowhere in his sightline on the balcony above. Bucky moved silently from his crouch, ignoring the pins and needles. Stepping out into the alley, he raised one hand with a knife already in it. His other hand held a dark pistol aimed steadily at the guy’s head. The figure stood very still now just above him. Tall. Skinny. Blonde hair. Non-standard brown uniform with cap. This was his contact but could the guy get any more outlandish looking.

The guy stepped over the balcony railing and dropped straight down the two stories smoothly to Bucky’s level on the ground. Not a hair out of place except his windswept bangs. He motioned to his own face with long pale fingers making a circular motion.

Bucky said slowly in Japanese, “No mask today. You fucker my contact?” The guy smiled, although it didn’t reach his eyes, and replied “Of course honourable winter assassin. I am your contact.” The guy had pale hair, actually not blond. Hair not so much blond but more of a silver colour, much of it covering his eyes. The uniform had a double row of buttons on the jacket, dark flashes at the collar and cuffs and a peaked cap like a cop.

 “Name?” Bucky barked at him. The guy tossed his bangs to the side and answered “Gin”. He stood still smiling as if there was a joke hidden in just that one word. “Silver?” said Bucky. “Sure, if you like, my assassin friend.” He answered.

Gin raised his hand, holding out a neatly tied furishiki. Where had that come from, Bucky hadn’t seen him jump with it in his hands. He offered it to Bucky. “Winter assassin, you will need to change clothing. We must deal with your appearance to achieve success.” Bucky took the package and shrugged.

Here was as good as anywhere to change. He untied the clothing bundle not really worried about undressing in public. He’d had to do much worse in front of much worse. Sitting on the staircase, Gin just smiled and purposely didn't turn away as Bucky changed into the same brown pants and jacket as Gin was wearing.  

Bucky could see Gin unashamedly checking out his ass as he shucked off his black clothes and put on the uniform. Seriously? The body works. The arm works. Naked. Clothed. Whatever. Maybe after the work was completed.

He buckled the belt. Then Bucky rearmed, hiding all his weapons away in his new clothing. Knife in each boot, pistol at the small of the back, brass knuckles, weapons on hips, in holsters, pockets, done.

Gin also offered him a peaked hat so he put it on. His hair was being kept pretty short these days. “So fucker, do I look okay?” Bucky said turning back towards Gin and kicking his old clothes under the stairs going up to the balcony. Bucky straightened up and smoothed down the jacket centred between the double row of buttons with his right hand. Gin smiled again, the smile never reaching his eyes, “Sure, very wonderful. My assassin friend makes a wonderful new member of the Tatenokai.”

He moved closer to where Bucky was standing. “We must also do one more thing,” Gin said, slowly reaching for Bucky’s hands. “My friend, you need to sound less like the winter assassin and more like myself speaking.” Bucky let his hands be gripped. Gin led him back to the stairs like that, like a child. They sat. Gin held something small and red, folded paper maybe, between their palms on Bucky’s right side. On the left side, long pale fingers interlocked metal fingers without hesitation. Gin smiled, eyes squinting, “my perfect little charm may help us to make this work faster for my honourable friend.”

Gin leaned in close to Bucky’s face, “My winter assassin, you need to learn these sounds quickly. I am from Kyoto, and my Kansai accent means our Toyko friends listen to me differently. This will help you pass more easily as Japanese. They will hear only the accent and not concentrate on yourself and your features.”

Bucky kept his eyes open as Gin continued speaking with his face very close to Bucky’s, “Listen to me please and repeat. Make the same movements as I do please.” Bucky repeated the sounds mechanically, staring at Gin’s face. Hardly anyone ever got this close to him without it ending in pain for all involved.

Gin’s eyes remained almost completely closed even in the gloom of the alleyway. His strange pale hair was long in the front, his features sharp. Gin’s smiling face reminded him of something, his mind supplied the Russian word lisa, or in his current working script, kitsune.

They kept working on the words until Gin was satisfied. It had to have been over an hour, maybe two. He let go of Bucky’s hands and the omamori fluttered to the ground. Standing stiffly, Gin crushed it into the asphalt under his boot toe. “Now my winter friend, you sound like me. It will be a very good disguise for an assassin.”  He waited for Bucky to also stand. Gin pulled out a pair of white gloves from somewhere. “To help with the hands,” Gin said and offered the gloves to him. Bucky put them on, quickly rechecking his access to weapons and then the sensors in his arm with the gloves on. 

Gin continued, “Here, please, we must discuss the details of the plan to get you in to the Ichigaya camp and in position as promised.” Bucky’s face remained impassively blank, he was now standing at parade rest. Gin smiled again, was he ever not smiling, “I will be in the office with the small Tatenokai group and the target. You will not. We will work through the job and then we will reconnect afterwards to deliver you back to your handlers.”  Gin leaned forward and reaching out, adjusted the short dark standing collar of the jacket. “Good work for us my honourable killer friend?” Cool fingertips brushing against his neck. Bucky didn’t react.  


Gin turned away, “Let’s get a taxi and head to the location now winter assassin. We are engaging the plan for tomorrow. Perhaps we may have a small pleasing breakfast now while we wait together for it to be Wednesday.” He moved walking out of the alley toward the main street, brushing off his sleeves and cuffs with his own now gloved fingers as he went. Expecting Bucky to follow, Gin strode off, not bothering to turn around to see if the winter soldier was still behind him.

Wednesday Nov 25 1970

Gin was a terrible driver. He had admitted that before they started. However, Gin wasn’t comfortable with Bucky driving during Tokyo morning rush hour. So Gin in the driver’s seat it was. Bucky had asked him “So asshole, when did you last drive a car?” as their car narrowly missed both a pedestrian and a delivery truck at an intersection. Gin looked at him with a smile, “During my driving test, my winter friend.” Still grinning, Gin said “And did you know that I passed?” Bucky huffed and looked out the window in silence until they reached their destination.

The military car they were in lurched to a stop. Gin leaned forward towards the Ichigaya Camp sentry on gate duty, “Greetings my fellow soldier, we have business with the Commandant. He’s expecting us for arrival at eleven. We should be on the list of appointments for today.” Some list checking, some banter, IDs were checked.

Bucky’s ID had been made at the restaurant this morning. He looked more Asian than he thought was possible in the ID photo, perhaps it was the uniform and the haircut. His features flattened out, pale in the stark black and white, uniformed and under that hat. Some more banter, Gin was very flirty it seemed, and then they were waved on through.

Gin drove toward the Ministry of Defense Building parking. Still early enough, they would make definitely make their positions on time.

It was just eleven o’clock, Bucky stood on a roof across from the Ichigaya Camp Commandant’s office in the Ministry of Defense Building. He was hidden and looking at the target through a scope. The target was in better shape than in the photo Bucky had been shown before the mission. The target was brawny, wearing the same uniform as them, with a red hachimaki around his head.

Bucky had watched the target subdue the officer in the office with Gin and the other three men in the group. The target had then paced inside the office, haranguing the men with him as they wrestled with the officer. Gin got some good punches in but let someone else tie the guy to the chair.

After the officer was restrained and the office fully taken, Gin had hung two large white banners on the left side from the balcony. They fluttered slightly in the breeze. Bucky continued to watch through the scope. He wasn’t entirely convinced that he was needed here.

Promptly at 11:30, the target stood on the balcony and had begun his speech. The crowd of soldiers that had gathered in front of the building below began to heckle him. The target stood with gloved hands outstretched, passionately speaking to the crowd.

Bucky moved to quickly assemble the rifle below the sightline of the crowd and the speaker.  He could hear some of the shouted words above the crowd, “Japanese people today think of money, just money: Where is our national spirit today? The Jieitai must be the soul of Japan.”

He finished assembling the rifle, attached the scope and got into position to continue visuals.  The target was still speaking, ‘There you are in your tiny world. You do nothing for Japan.” The target’s speech had barely lasted four minutes before he stopped, turned and left the balcony.

As the target reentered the office, Bucky heard him say to Gin, “I don't think they even heard me.” Bucky could see the sweat on his forehead below the hachimaki, his eyes unnaturally bright. The target moved towards the guy Gin had said was Morita, as he was the Tatenokai tasked with being the target’s kaishakunin.

The target said clearly “I need the cases, please don't delay.” Morita responded with a curt ‘yes’ and moved towards the desk ostensibly to fetch swords.  Gin intercepted him, hands already holding the swords. “Let me help you there.” He said looking down at Morita’s shaking hands, still not meeting his eyes.

Bucky watched in position as Gin passed the swords to both the target and Morita. The target knelt calmly in the centre of the room and began the silent preparation for the act with his tanto on the floor in front of him. The other three men in the room also remained silent, moving to their places around the room.

Gin stood behind Morita off to the side. There, now the target has finished the initial strokes, up and through, making a gulping gasping noise. Interesting. Morita raised his arm and took a stroke but it was not effective. He froze with the katana in hand, unable to finish the act, unable to take the final stroke to decapitate the target.

Bucky took his breath and shot Morita in the head. Gin moved forward and quickly snatching the katana from Morita’s dead hands, fluidly decapitated both men in one stroke each. The other men in the room started to move so Bucky took them down also.

He shot the officer tied to the chair as well for good measure. Gin turned and looked straight at him. Smiling but with a small streak of blood on his cheek, he winked with one bright blue eye then turned back to the group of corpses.  Setting down the sword.  He began rapidly and methodically arranging the dead men around the room.

Bucky turned away to begin the take down of his own equipment and review the area for casings. Gin would make a tidy tableau of the bodies. So that was seppuku. Seemed like overkill to book him as well but he wasn’t in charge of the contracts.

In a taxicab, after they had both gotten rid of their equipment and uniforms, Gin was returning Bucky to his pickup point. Gin looked at him intently and said “Would my honourable winter soldier like to share a drink with me before you return?” Bucky thought about it and surprised himself by nodding. “Okay Silver. Not here for so long.”

Gin grinned even more and turned to the taxi driver. Bucky heard Gin ask the driver to take them to the Golden Gai. Turning back to him, Gin moved to cover Bucky’s left hand on the seat with his own. “Let us try a bar I know in that area, the Moon Dog, it’s a tiny precious place for colleagues such as us to share a drink together.”

Bucky didn’t move his hand away. He looked at Gin’s hand and then back up to his face. Looking at Bucky’s face, Gin said a bit sadly, “I very recently lost a good friend who liked to say that peace was the most difficult and abnormal state to live in.” He tilted his head and said, “Wouldn’t you agree my lovely winter assassin friend?”

 


End file.
